gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Texel
Re:Novy W rakim razie trzeba to poprawić na 2 wiki!J tego nie zrobie bo jeszczę trochę nie dowieżam!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 12:34, cze 18, 2010 (UTC) RCT i Empire Buld. Jeśli mógłbym cię prosić przetestowałbyś ten Rockstar Custom Tracks Player?W arcie jest link.Jak już przetestujesz to poprawiłbyś ten artykuł o RCTP? Drugie pytanie czy będziemy opisywali osobno każdy Empire Buld.?Jeśli tak to trzeba będzie zrobić infobox(skoro jest ich 30)...'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 17:32, cze 22, 2010 (UTC) Pisanie Mam pytanie: czemu nie mogę zedytować żadnego artykułu, na przeglądarce Mozilla ? Pragnę dodać, że takowa jest aktualna. Mogę to zrobić jedynie na Internet Explorer, gdyż nie obsługuje ona nowego stylu w edytowaniu, tzn. Podczas edytowania, linki, obrazki nie wyglądają jak zaszyfrowane w kodzie. Gimme your all money! 15:22, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Tak, chodziło mi o coś innego. Chciałbym po prostu móc pisać artykuły, edytować Wikę na Mozilla Firefox. Czy może znasz powód dla którego wciąż zamiast możliwości edycji, mogę być tylko biernym widzem (po naciśnięciu "edytuj tę stronę", mogę robić tylko tyle, co na tej stronie przed naciśnięciem takowego, tzn. Nawet tam gdzie po naciśnięciu powinienem móc pisać, widnieje kursor-strzałka! Bez sensu...)?Gimme your all money! 17:59, cze 23, 2010 (UTC) Już wszystko w porządku. Oby jak najdłużej :P Gimme your all money! 20:15, cze 24, 2010 (UTC) Czas Mam prośbę i pytanie zarazem: czy nie można by zmienić ustawień czasowych ? Jesteśmy dwie godziny do tyłu :PGimme your all money! 19:11, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) 1996 Texel, wystarczy pojeździć po mieście. To billboardy są nad większością wiaduktów. Poszukaj dobrze. Postaram się zrobić screen i wsadzić go na Imageshack'a.Gimme your all money! 06:53, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Wystarczy wejść do gry, a po wczytaniu się jej (nie save'a tylko gry), nacisnąć przycisk ''Esc. Po tymże czynie, na ekranie pojawią się informacje dot. produkcji i autorów giery. Są tam dwa razy daty 1994-1996. Odwołują się one do lat produkcji Grand Theft Auto. Więc akcja jest chyba toczona w latach wymienionych już wyżej. 1997, to rok wydania gierki na PC. IGCD (Intenet Game Cars Database) twierdzi, że w 1998, ale to jak wiadomo, bzdura. Więc należy się zastanowić nad ponownym dodaniem tegoż roku (1996). Nic nie zrobię bez twej zgody.Gimme your all money! 13:35, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Ale Texel, pomyśl chwilę: lata 1994 i 1996 odwołują się do tych dwóch firm. Za to jedna z nich ma daty: 1993-1997. Czy to nie dziwne ? W 1996 te dwie firmy (które to w mej dyskusji napisałeś) splajtowały ? Więc po co by tam były, skoro by się nie przyczyniły do powstania gry ? W 1996 zakończono prace, w 1997 znaleźli dewelopera, bądź już go mieli, lecz nie szło tak łatwo (pierwsza gra takiego typu, widocznie nkit im tego nie chciał sprzedawać). Ja mam napisane, że to rok 2002, lecz to po prostu wersja z tegoż.Gimme your all money! 14:58, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Grand Theft Endo Widziałeś mój brudnopis2?Tam jest art o GTE.Czy jest gotowy do wstawienia go?Na en.gta.wikia.com jest ten artykuł! PS co z tymi Empire Buld? 'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 16:55, cze 26, 2010 (UTC)Forum Forum ---- Texel, jeśli Cię to interseuje, dodałem pierwszy i nowy podtemat (czy jak tam to się zwie :P) w "Seria GTA", a dokładniej: Ulubiona cześć serii ?. Mam nadzieję, że forum będzie się rozwijać prężnie, lecz nie "zasłoni" nam edytowania tejże Wiki. Pozdrawiam, Gimme your all money! 09:31, cze 27, 2010 (UTC) Hilary King Texel, czemu usunąłeś moją poprawkę z infoboxu ? Przecież na tej Wiki Hillary jest "Hilarym". W takim razie zrób przekierowanie, bo drugi raz artykułu o nim nie chce mi się robić ;P Gimme your all money! 11:28, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) BJ Smith Texel dzięki za Hilarego, ale teraz mam inną prośbę. Czy mogę poprawić w cutscence z salonem samochodowym "B.J. Smith", na "BJ Smith" ? Pytam oto, gdyż Tomta1 uważa, że nie wolno tego ruszać, a wtedy wychodzi śmieszna sytuacja, mianowicie istnieje artykuł o tym gostku, jako "BJ Smith" (mojego autorstwa), lecz ponoć "B.J. Smith" jest poprawniejsze. A co ? Czy CJ jest "C.J.'em" ? Uważam, że powinno być przekierowanie, bądź przeniesienie artu.Gimme your all money! 11:34, cze 30, 2010 (UTC) Czemu zmieniłeś tekst pochyły na normalny ? Przecież nawet w twoim infoboxie są one (misje) wypisane pochyłym pismem. Gimme your all money! 10:12, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Pochyły tekst Nie, ale w całej reszcie tak. Jak chcesz, to mogę pozmieniać, nie wiedziałem, że to błąd.Gimme your all money! 14:17, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) Bronie w GTA 1 Mam pytanie: gdzie w SA i VC można znaleźć miotacz ognia i wyrzutnię rakiet ? Jestem już w '''Mandarin Mayhem, i nigdzie nie mogę ich znaleźć :( Dodam jeszcze, że nie robię żadnych misji, po prostu kradnę samochody, a utobusy, motory, etc. i je podpalam, uprzednoi robiąc z nich blokadę.Gimme your all money! 16:57, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Oj Texel, teraz już nie ważne znalazłem miotacz ognia w Kill Frenzy (można jednak umrzeć, spadając z dachu w GTA 1:P), i wyrzutnię nad wodą. Mandarin Mayhem już zrobiłem, teraz Tequila Slamer, oczywiście metodą auta wybuchają, kasa leci. Gimme your all money! 19:48, lip 2, 2010 (UTC) Gorące Wikie Po Polsku Czy możnaby usunąć tę reklamę ? Prezentuje on Wikie, na których przeciętny artykuł, to '' @@@'' NC Co to ma BYĆ ?Gimme your all money! 13:31, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Autobus Texel, ile jeszcze dni będziesz robić opis do artu o autobusie ?Gimme your all money! 12:55, lip 7, 2010 (UTC) Artykuły No i mamy 2000 artykułów... Super! [[Użytkownik:Krzysiu8020|'Krzysiu8020']] [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Dyskusja']] [[Wkład użytkownika:Krzysiu8020|'Wkład']] 11:04, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Błędy Texel, masz jakieś ciekawe błędy na forum ? ):> Gimme your all money! 16:36, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) GTA 1 Sorry, że Ci zawracam głowę, ale aż sie muszę komuś wyżalić, a na forum, to raczej kiepski temat. Rozwaliłem za jednym zamachem ponad 30 aut, za co dostałem ponad 5 milionów, będąć w ostratnim scenariuszu (Rasta Blasta). Co się okazało: niew pojawiła się czerwona strzałka, a warunkiem przejścia GTA 1 jest uzbieranie odpowiedniej kwoty pieniężnej. Nie robienie misji, ono tylko pomaga takową kwotę uzbierać. Ale jaja :((Gimme your all money! 11:17, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nic ciekawego nie odkryłeś przecież jak nie wykonasz misji to nie mozesz jej powtórzyć(W gtaI)'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 12:54, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) :Nieśmieszny ten twój żart. Czytałeś całość ? Przeszedłem bez wykonywania misji całe GTA 1 (prócz Rasta...), nie używałem tez żadnych kodów. Nie grasz - nie wypowiadaj się. Gimme your all money! 14:35, lip 11, 2010 (UTC) Easter Egg'i Texel, tym razem Ty nie doczytałeś. Mają być przykłady (po jednym, po dwa, może być kilka), a nie od razu WSZYSTKIE.Gimme your all money! 11:53, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki. Ze wszystkimi nie dalibyśmy sobie rady.Gimme your all money! 12:08, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sumo WORQMAN Chyba się z tobą zgodzę, lecz worqman (workman, czyli pracownik), też ma sens. Jednak mogę tę stronę znowu przenieść. Gimme your all money! 13:56, lip 23, 2010 (UTC) Header Hi Texel! I apologize for writting in English, I don't speak polish. I'm the spanish bureaucrat of es.gta, thanks, it's an honor see our skin here, really! I have created some differents headers for your wiki, if you like you can take one: Plik:Background strip black GTAPL.jpg|Black style Plik:Background strip white GTAPL.jpg|White style Btw, you are doing a great work in the wiki, good lucke!--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 01:16, lip 24, 2010 (UTC) Gasoline Texel, czy chodziło Ci o firmę Gasso, z SA ? Ona zajmuje się dystrybucją paliw, Gasoline, to film. Jego plakaty były już w wersji Beta GTA 3. Gimme your all money! 18:28, lip 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, wygląda na to, że Gasoline, to firma paliwowa :) Już zmieniam ! Gimme your all money! 12:54, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Przeprosiny Nie wiem czy to dobre miejsce by to napisać ale przrepraszam za wyzywanie cieKokomando 06:48, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) Szkolenie Texel sorry za te głupi edycję.Mam pytanie czy moge zrobić przy każdej misji tak:jak jest przykładowe przejście misji przez gtamision.pl to pod tym coś takiego: Przetłumaczoną wercje misji znajdziesz tutaj. odpowiedz Krzysztof29